The Midnight Battle
by Rascal
Summary: There is a serious shortage of good Tamers fics on this site. Well, my story won't improve that situation, but if you want to give it a read, go ahead. ^_^ It has mild Leeruki and a fight scene. Ican't write fight scenes...


Disclaimer: Do you think I own Digimon Tamers? I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count.   
I'm not sure if Metagigomon is real; well, he is. In an odd, twisted forgetful way. You see, in the World Tour episode where Tai and T.K. go to Paris, there are all those little round dudes. One of them is named either Nanimon or Gigomon, I think, so I just gave it a new name and a new attack. But, if you want to visualize my Metagigomon, that's what he looks like.   
  
Ruki sat bolt upright in bed, wondering what had awakened her. She looked around the room, but everything seemed normal. "Renamon!" she commanded. The Digimon appeared. "Yes, Ruki?" "What's going on? Something's not right!" "A Digital Field has appeared in the park." "When did it show up?" "A little over ten minutes ago." "Why didn't you wake me up right away, Renamon? We might be missing a fight!" Ruki complained. "Come on, let's go, I don't have time to get dressed."   
"Lee! Lee! A Digital Field!" Lee opened his eyes groggily. "Terriermon..." "Lee! It's a Digital Field in the park!" "WHAT?" He straightened abruptly. "Let's go!" He paused before the door to collect his cards and D-Arc. Terriermon would be helpless in battle without them.   
Renamon and Ruki walked quietly between the dark trees, careful not to make any noise that would warn the Digimon of their approach. Ruki glanced at her D-Arc from time to time, checking their direction. They paused at the edge of the field. Her D-Arc bleeped, and a picture of the new Digimon appeared. "Metagigomon. Don't let his small size fool you. His Gigo Bomb attack can blow you away." The Tamer and her Digimon searched the clearing with their eyes for a glimpse of their new enemy. Renamon noticed him first and silently motioned for Ruki to see.   
She began to automatically assess Metagigomon, the way that had become habit before a fight. He was small, but that would probably make him fast and a harder target; he was reputedly powerful, and clever and strategic. Ruki smiled, satisfied. Her opponent may be all those things, but Renamon was better. "Walk all over him."   
"Gladly." Renamon confidently walked forward into the empty space. "Oh, Metagigomon..." she purred. "Come out and play." A high, squeaky laugh pierced the darkness. "You think you can take me? You're on." "Diamond Storm!" The same laughed screeched out of the darkness behind her, mocking. "Missed!" "Diamond Storm!" "Missed again!" "DIAMOND STORM!" "Ooh, look at me, my name is Renamon and I can kick your butt to Pizza Hut!" The voice mimicked. Renamon attacked in all different directions, but the only response was the ridiculing laugh.   
Ruki slammed her first against the tree in frustration. Why wasn't Renamon winning? If she didn't successfully attack soon then she might have to-No. Ruki would sooner fight Metagigomon herself than call for help from those sniveling, weakling boys and their Digimon!  
Lee ran along the park path, heedless of branches whipping at him out of the darkness. He fell more than once on night-hidden roots and stones, but as long as Terriermon clung on, he ignored the sting and was up and running in moments.  
Renamon turned wildly this way and that, trying to pierce the darkness and find her opponent. She couldn't fail Ruki. But she also couldn't locate Metagigomon.   
Then as a bolt from above, he struck. "Gigo Bomb!" Renamon twisted to defend herself, but by then he was behind her. "Gigo Bomb!" Metagigomon attacked again and again. Bowed on her knees helplessly, unable to retaliate or defend herself, Renamon shrieked, "Ruki!"   
Ruki reached to her waist in a last desperate hope that her card belt had appeared, then gathered her courage and rushed forward to join the battle.   
Lee burst out of the trees into the clearing where he had seen the Digital Field, then stopped short in amazement. In the center of the empty space there was the strangest scene he had ever seen enacted. A new, small, but powerful, Digimon was defeating Renamon while Ruki, her hair whipping loose around her face, sobbing wildly in fear and frustration, pounded on the attackers metal hide. "Stop hurting Renamon! Stop it!" Ruki screamed. Lee acted fast. "Terriermon! Help Renamon!" he commanded, while leaping forward and grasping Ruki's arm. "Back off!" he ordered. She impatiently shook off his hold. Lee seized her arm and dragged her away, shouting and struggling. "Renamon!"   
Terriermon jumped forward towards the fight. "Terrier Tornado!" His attack warded Metagigomon off long enough for Renamon to stagger to her feet. "My thanks." She panted. "Don't mention it." Terriermon stood, eyes narrowed fiercely and legs braced, in front of Metagigomon. They stared at each other. "Now this is personal." Metagigomon said finally. "You never should have interrupted." Then he leapt. But Terriermon was ready; he darted to the side, "Terrier Tornado!" Metagigomon was knocked out of control, spiraling through the air in a wild crescendo. Terriermon flew up and landed on a branch across from his adversary. Metagigomon slowed enough to hover in front of him. Neither spoke. Then both attacked at once. Their words were lost in a clash of color and sound, and both went flying in opposite directions. In the yawning silence that followed, though it only lasted a moment, Renamon recovered sufficiently to hurl her attack at Metagigomon. "Diamond Storm!" While nowhere near her usual strength, the sparkling tempest was enough to destroy the already weakened Metagigomon. His data scattered across the clearing without Renamon absorbing it.   
Both Digimon went to their Tamers. Ruki was sitting on a rock, her knees curled up to her chest. She was crying helplessly and whimpering, "Renamon...I'm sorry..." Renamon collapsed beside her Tamer. "Ruki!" Ruki fell silent and the tears stopped long enough for her to look up slightly. "Renamon? You're okay? You're okay!" She fell on her friend and hugged her. Renamon smiled weakly.   
Lee ignored the exchange. He shook his head in disbelief. "Jeez, girl..." Ruki looked up from where her face was buried in Renamon's fur, still tear-stained. "What do you want?" she demanded. Lee shook his head again. "You're completely crazy." He observed, but there was grudging respect in his eyes. "But brave." He admitted. Ruki stared at him silently, not quite sure whether to take offense or treat that as a compliment. "I guess I should say thank you." She said finally. She extended her hand to be shaken.   
Lee took it gingerly, seemingly afraid Ruki was going to bite. When he withdrew his hand, there was blood on his palms. "Your hands!" Lee exclaimed. For the first time he noticed how the side of Ruki's hands were split and bleeding from the ferocity from of her attack. She stared at them, every bit as shocked as Lee. "It doesn't hurt..." "It needs to be taken care of!" Renamon protested. Ruki shook her head, "But I wont be able to tell my mom or grandmother how I got it." "We'll fix it!" Terriermon volunteered cheerfully. Lee sighed and shrugged inwardly. Might as well. His pants were ripped anyway. He tore of two more 3-inch wide strips from the hems. Ruki drew back. "I'll be fine." She argued. Lee leaned forward and took her wrist, pulling her hand towards him. "I know zero about medical training, but if these cuts don't get bandaged, they won't clot, and if they don't clot...that's pretty much where my knowledge gives out." As he was speaking, Lee was wrapping the strips of material and around Ruki's hands and tying each in a small tight knot. "You might still have to go to the doctor about that." He said.   
Ruki tested her hand and flexed her fingers. "Thanks..." she said reluctantly. She looked up into Lee's eyes and said more sincerely, "Thank you." Renamon nodded her approval. Terriermon grinned.  
Lee caught his breath. Her eyes were startlingly amethyst and with her hair down, Ruki's face looked softer. She was almost pretty. "Your welcome." He remembered to say. To both their surprises, Ruki blushed.  
She was furious with herself. Of all the dumb moments to blush, why had she chosen this one? Oh, sure, Lee's eyes were a beautiful colbalt-blue-voilet, and he had actually seemed concerned, and he had just saved her life and the life of her best friend in the world, but why on earth would she blush? She hadn't done that since, what, first grade? She stood up abruptly. "Come on, Renamon, let's go." She stalked off into the night, Renamon following.   
Lee watched her receding back, and her hair-that-when-it-was-down-made-her-look-practically-nice that had darkened to crimson in the night disappear into the darkness. Terriermon smiled optimistically. "That was a lucky chance we showed up, huh, Lee? Lee?" The Tamer looked down at his friend. "Sure was, Terriermon. Come on, let's get home and get some sleep." Terriermon leapt to his neck and drowsily wrapped a friendly ear around Lee's shoulder. "And a snack, too, okay, Lee?" Lee laughed quietly and shook his head gently so he wouldn't fall off. "I guess so." "Thanks, Lee." Terriermon replied sleepily, "You're a great friend." Lee smiled softly. "You too, Terriermon. Good night." He yawned. "Good night, Lee..."   
  
  
A/N Eh. I can't write endings. That entire concluding-paragraph thing just doesn't work for me. R & R please. =) Oh, and I don't mind criticism, as long as it's helpful. Otay? And oh yes, I wish my Italics would show up in Notepad because I'm way to lazy to go back in and add them and the story sounds better with them. Ah well.   



End file.
